1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed cycle dryer comprising a drum, an air blowing unit whereby the air is conveyed to the drum, a heating unit used to heat air that is blown into the drum, and a condensing unit placed upstream the heating unit for removing moisture. The invention relates also to a process for drying clothes in a closed cycle dryer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the closed cycle dryers the air that receives moisture from the clothes is transferred to a condenser where moisture is removed, and then, after being heated, is supplied back to the drum.
Various solutions have been developed in order to improve the efficiency of the dryers using a closed cycle. For instance, a refrigeration cycle can be used in which the evaporator is used as a condenser for the drying cycle and the condenser of the refrigeration cycle is used as a heating unit. In another solution the condensing unit is provided with water nozzles which cool air and help to remove fluff. Of course these solutions, even if they increase the overall efficiency of the drying process, increase the complexity (and therefore the overall cost) of the dryer.